Tape drives are widely used for storing information on storage tape. The storage tape typically is moved between a pair of spaced apart reels, past a transducer head to read from or record data to the tape. In moving between the reels, the storage tape is typically guided by and travels between stationary tape guides and rotatable tape rollers. As illustrated in FIG. 1, during operation, the storage tape 24 is "held" in a position against the tape rollers 31 by a tension caused by the moving tape 24. However, when tension is lost, e.g. during a power loss, the storage tape 24 may no longer be "held" against the tape roller 31 and subsequently may "fall off" the tape rollers and out from between the tape guide 32 and tape rollers 31, as represented by the dashed line in FIG. 1. When this occurs, it is difficult if not impossible for the tape drive to reposition the storage tape against the tape rollers. As a result the tape drive will be disabled and damage to the storage tape may result.
Therefore, there exists a need for a tape drive having a structure that supports the storage tape during a loss of tape tension and maintains the storage tape in a position between the tape guide and the tape rollers so that the storage tape may return to a position between the tape roller flanges when tape tension is regained.